Edition 48
' Themevision 48', is the up-coming 48th edition of Themevision Song Contest.The festival will be brought to the city of Montreal. This is the 2nd time that Canada will host the Contest. The admin of ThemeVision chooses Montreal Olympic Stadium as the venue of edition 48 . The date for Final is 31/09/2014. 31 countries will participate . Slogan of edition : 'Just listen to it '''Host ' : Avril Lavigne '''Next Edition : Edition 49 Winner: United States As in all editions 21 countries will participate with one final AND 1 semi final. Venue The Olympic Stadium2 (French: Stade Olympique de Montréal) is a multi-purpose stadium in Canada, located in the Hochelaga-Maisonneuve district of Montreal, Quebec. Built in the mid-1970s as the main venue for the 1976 Summer Olympics, it is nicknamed "The Big O," a reference to both its name and to the doughnut-shape of the permanent component of the stadium's roof. "The Big Owe" name has also been used to reference the astronomical cost of the stadium and the 1976 Olympics as a whole.3 The stadium is the largest by seating capacity in Canada. After the Olympics, artificial turf was installed and it became the home of Montreal's professional baseball and football teams. The Alouettes of the CFL moved their regular season games to a smaller venue in 1998, but use Olympic Stadium for playoff and Grey Cup games. Following the 2004 baseball season, the Expos relocated to Washington, D.C., leaving the stadium without a main tenant, and with a history of financial and structural problems, it is largely seen as a white elephant. The stadium currently serves as a multipurpose facility for special events (e.g. concerts, trade shows) with a seating capacity of 65,255. The Impact of Major League Soccer (MLS) use the venue on occasion, when larger capacity is needed or when the weather restricts outdoor play in the spring months. Incorporated into the north base of the stadium is the Montreal Tower, the world's tallest inclined tower at 175 metres (574 ft). The stadium and Olympic Park grounds border Maisonneuve Park, which includes the Montreal Botanical Garden, adjacent to the west across Rue Sherbrooke (Route 138). Location Montreal is a city in the Canadian province of Quebec. It is the largest city in the province, the second-largest in Canada and the 8th-largest in North America. Originally called Ville-Marie, or "City of Mary",8 it is named after Mount Royal,9 the triple-peaked hill in the heart of the city. The city is on the Island of Montreal, which took its name from the same source as the city,1011 and a few much smaller peripheral islands, the largest of which is Île Bizard. In 2011 the city had a population of 1,649,519.2 Montreal's metropolitan area (CMA) (land area 4,259 square kilometres (1,644 sq mi)) had a population of 3,824,2214 and a population of 1,886,481 in the urban agglomeration, all of the municipalities on the Island of Montreal included.12 French is the city's official language1314 and is the language spoken at home, as Québécois French, by 56.9% of the population of the city, followed by English at 18.6% and 19.8% other languages (in the 2006 census).15 In the larger Montreal Census Metropolitan Area, 67.9% of the population speaks French at home, compared to 16.5% who speak English.16 Montreal is one of the most bilingual cities in Quebec and Canada with 56% of the population able to speak both English and French.Montreal is the second largest primarily French-speaking city in the world, after Paris. Montreal was named a UNESCO City of Design.2223 Historically the commercial capital of Canada, it was surpassed in population and economic strength by Toronto in the 1970s. It remains an important centre of commerce, aerospace, finance, pharmaceuticals, technology, design, culture, tourism, gaming, film and world affairs.24 In 2009, Montreal was named North America's leading host city for international association events, according to the 2009 preliminary rankings of the International Congress and Convention Association (ICCA).25 In 2012, QS World University Rankings ranked Montreal the 10th-best place in the world to be a university student.26 Participants 31 Participamts will be in edition 48 again. Edition 48 will be held in Montreal after the win of Canada and song When you're gone by Avril Lavigne. Confirmed participants 'Semi Final' Final Results of Edition 48 in running order Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final:12 Points